User talk:Sonicrox14
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultimo Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ultimo Fanon Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Genesjs (Talk) 05:29, January 31, 2010 Nope, I don't mind at all! XD In fact, I'm actually grateful that you made that box on the front page for me, because it'll be easier to make new articles that way. Thank you ^_^ [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 05:31, January 31, 2010 (UTC) No prob! Lemme know if there's anything else I can help with--OOH! That brings up a question. Will RPs (if there are any) be held in mainspace or in the forums? If the latter, I'd like to create the fandom forums as well. --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Bara']]'-'[[User talk:Sonicrox14|'chan']] 05:35, January 31, 2010 (UTC) RPs can be either in Mainspace, or in the Forums, it doesn't really matter. People are free to create their RPs anywhere they wish (Except for the rules and help pages, of course XD), along with any of their other Fanon material, such as fan characters and fan art. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 05:41, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Okey dokey, then I'll go on ahead and make 'em! --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Bara']]'-'[[User talk:Sonicrox14|'chan']] 05:45, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Be forewarned: That Sapphire the Foxcoon guy? There's a good chance that he's CG in disguise. Me and some other Admins over at the SFW have found some possible evidence already that could link Sapphire to CG. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 05:46, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Whoaa. Thanks for the heads-up. And the RP forums are complete! All they need now are roleplays! --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Bara']]'-'[[User talk:Sonicrox14|'chan']] 05:53, January 31, 2010 (UTC) You wanna know the funny thing? I already made a category page for RPs XD http://ultimofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay_pages But it has that add picture box in it, and I don't like how it makes the page look, and I like your RP page better, so I'll just go ahead and delete the one I already made XD [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 05:55, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Okay, lemme show you how to make a category: : :Create a page called "Category:Insert name" *Note: When you put the prefix "Category", the page automatically becomes a category, as long as it's been spelled right. : :Add in the category, and save. *Note: You could put information about your category in as well, just like you can with a real article. : :Categorize certain pages that fit under said category *Note: When a category itself is categorized, it's called a "sub-category". That help? --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Bara']]'-'[[User talk:Sonicrox14|'chan']] 05:59, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I knew how to make categories for some time now XD In fact, I just made one the very minute that you left your last message XD http://ultimofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Music [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 06:02, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh... 0_0| Eheheheh ^_^| erm...anyways, good for you. Also, when making a link to another page, it dosen't have to be a full URL (http:// thing) if it's a part of the Wiki. You could've done this instead Music, or if you wanted to make a link for Ultimo, youd've done that as well. --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Bara']]'-'[[User talk:Sonicrox14|'chan']] 06:07, January 31, 2010 (UTC) It's okay, there's no need to be embarassed XD Anyway, I've tried doing that on some other Wikis I've been on, I usually ended up getting a box with a "1" or "2" next to it XD [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 06:09, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Again, those are links, not articles. XD You'll get the hang of them --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Bara']]'-'[[User talk:Sonicrox14|'chan']] 06:18, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Okay. And thank you for the work that you're doing around here, I really appreciate it. I also didn't think that I'd find another Ultimo fan on the Sonic Wikis, or even get someone to join my Wiki so soon. I only created this place today, after all XD But I'm real happy, because now I know that I'm not the only Ulti fan on the Sonic Wikis anymore! Whoo! :D [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 06:22, January 31, 2010 (UTC) My pleasure! And also, if you like, I could make an icon for the Wiki tomorrow as well. I'm not sure what it'd be of yet, exactly, but I'm sure I could get a few ideas. --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Bara']]'-'[[User talk:Sonicrox14|'chan']] 06:37, January 31, 2010 (UTC) An icon? What is that? Is that a way of advertising Wikis? [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 06:39, January 31, 2010 (UTC) It's a little picture, like the ones on your desktop. The Recycle Bin has a picture of a trash can, Paint has a picture of a cup full of art tools, and so on. And, when you save a website in "Favorites", there's an icon representing a certain site. --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Bara']]'-'[[User talk:Sonicrox14|'chan']] 06:43, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Oooohh.... Sure, go ahead and make one if you like! :D [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 06:45, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Great! I'll have it ready by tomorrow! And I already have the picture I'm gonna use, so it'll be a snap! --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Bara']]'-'[[User talk:Sonicrox14|'chan']] 06:52, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Okay! I wish you luck, Shelly! And BTW, you know about NiGHTS Rocks, right? She's depressed that none of her other friends talk to her anymore, so I was wondering, if you happen to be a friend of hers, that you could say something to her, like tommorow or something. I'm good friends with her, and I'm concerned about her. She seems really sad.... [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 06:56, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Okay! (30 seconds later) Done! She should be better by morning. --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Bara']]'-'[[User talk:Sonicrox14|'chan']] 07:06, January 31, 2010 (UTC)